The Songs of our Hearts
by ClanFIRE
Summary: The story of Coco and Ruby’s relationship told through song. (RubyxCoco)(T for Language, probably will change in later chapters)


**A/N: FIRE HERE! So I was inspired to write a story like this from another fic I read called _Our Playlist_ by DevilRed03. Check the story out it's really enjoyable. I also thought that I get to share to you my taste in music and what I like to listen to**

 **Okay, so I've been playing around with this idea lately, writing drafts and such, so that's why I've been a bit late, but I finally found a format for this new story.**

 **So basically, this story is a Ruby x Coco story based around music I listen to. I based the story around the lyrics and how _I_ interpret them. I also won't just be writing a story based on what is happening in the song(i.e. I'll try to avoid copying the story that is being told in the song and try to find new meanings to the lyrics and writing a story based off of that)**

 **So just as a friendly guide, Text in bold(except for Authors Notes) is the lyrics that I will be referring to.**

 **Now, without further ado...**

 **-The Songs of Our Heart-**

 **-Chapter 1: Sing to Me by Walter Martin-**

Coco loved listening to music. She would always have something playing in her daily adventures. Coco also happened to love a good mystery, so when she suddenly got access to her old Spotify account, she was giddy over looking through the various selections of songs she listened to throughout her years.

Coco selected shuffle and played dove into the "my songs" playlist. A soft guitar started to play throughout the room as Coco is suddenly reminded of her simpler times. And then the lyrics started rolling, and Coco is suddenly overwhelmed whelmed with a surge of old memories.

 **Butterflies, they fill my guts when I look in your eyes. A heart that's young is full of sweet surprise. Only the innocent can sympathize.**

Coco can only blink and stare as the young Ruby Rose jitter about in front of her. Ruby was dubbed the "young prodigy" as she was moved ahead an astounding 3 years ahead in her academics. A lot of the students assume that she is not interested in general human interaction, outside of group projects, so making such a bold move on threw Coco off guard, "Come again?"

"I-I'm sorry! Was I too fast? W-well... I was just wondering if y-you would accompany m-me to the m-movies this weekend?" Ruby was a nervous mess, not really making eye contact with Coco.

Said girl was left speechless, yet again. Soon enough though, she asked even further, "like on a date date or a 'having a fun night with the girls' date?"

"A r-r-romantic d-d-date," the statement left Ruby not only a stuttering mess, but also gave her face the tint of her namesake.

 **I don't care, about the funny way you wear your hair. Someday you'll let me put my comb up there, till then you're beautiful and I just stare.**

"Hey babe?" The shorter brunette snapped put of her musings and picked her head up from the taller one's lap. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon and the two were at Coco's room, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"Yeah Ru?" It was a cute, pet name Coco made up in their 3 months of being a couple.

"Can you help me dress better?"

"Huh? What do you mean? You're the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen!"

"But Coco, whenever we go on dates or when I hang out with your friends, you always go all out with your outfits. I just feel like I don't look good enough to be with you," Ruby would often muse about Coco, often comparing herself with her girlfriend.

"Ru... do you really think I care about what you look like? Ruby," Coco turned off her sass and opted to go for a soothing and caring tone, "I love you for you and I don't care about what you look like. I also don't mind if you look overly gorgeous, if you look like me everyday, I would have to fight off guys left and right to have you to myself."

"Thanks Coco."

"I love you too."

 **I like all of you. I'd like to roll up in a ball of you. I'd like to breach the castle wall of you or sing a concert in a hall of you.**

"Sorry for the mess!" Ruby meekly opened the door and led her girlfriend of 4 months enter her room for the first time, "I haven't gotten a chance to clean."

"Oh. It's not a big deal. You usually see how messy my whole house is, what's a little mess gonna do," Coco smirked as she entered the dark room, turning the light on. The first thing she noticed was a small violin case with a rose design on the leather cover, hanging above Ruby's bed, "Whoah, Ru. You never told me you played violin."

"Yeah, it was an old hobby I dropped a couple years ago."

"Old? That thing looks older than me!"

"Well, Crescent Rose is a family heirloom past down from generation to generation. I'm the 8th Rose to keep her."

"Wow! Can you play me something? I want to hear you play!"

"N-n-no. It's been a while. I really have become rusty."

"C'mon! It's probably better than what I can do!" Coco picked up case from the wall and urged Ruby to play it for her, "Please?!"

"Coco, I'm not feeling it, okay."

"Pretty please!"

"I-I just.. please," Ruby started to breathe faster as tears well up on her eyes. "I can't! Not without mom! It... it's not right without her!"

Coco immediately lowered the case on the bed and rushed to comfort Ruby, "R-Ruby, I'm sorry, I-I really shouldn't have pushed, just-"

"Ruby!" The door suddenly slammed open and a woman with wild blonde hair rushed into the room, quickly moving to cover Ruby in her embrace. "I gotcha Rubes. Its fine, it's fine. Is it Crescent Rose again? I told you we should've stored her in the attic."

"N-no, Yang. I-it's the only thing I have from Mom. I just want to keep it close to me. It feels safer."

Coco, feeling the tension in the air, decided that it would be better if she left, "I-I'm sorry, Ruby... I'll just show myself out."

Coco started to walk towards the door when Ruby interrupted her, "Coco... I'm sorry, but I can't explain, at least not right now,"

"Got it. I'm always on my phone, so take your time, okay." Coco approached her girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, earning a burning glare from the woman holding her.

 **Sing a lonely line with me. Sing it in a lazy melody. There's no way to say just how I feel.**

Later that night, Ruby finally gave Coco a call, "Ruby! A-are you better now?"

"Yeah... i-it's just t-that-"

"Ruby. I don't want you to go on if you're not ready, okay?"

"I am ready. I just need some time to think of what to say."

"It's okay. Take all the time you want."

"So... when I was young, my mom got me into the violin. S-she was always in the hospital, so it was the only thing we really bonded over. Mom was always in and out of the hospital. I always thought she was getting better... but she wasn't. Eventually, Mom had to..." Ruby's voice started to get weaker.

"It's okay, take your time."

"So, when Mom... passed, she passed down Crescent Rose to me. Whenever I look at it, I remember her."

"Thank you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well... you trust me enough to tell me all of this. It's just... argh! I don't know how to say it but, it feels really good."

"Yeah. It does for me too. Like a weight was lifted from my chest."

"I love you, okay. So never be afraid to talk to me about anything."

"I love you too."

 **-END-**

 **A/N: So I hope ypu guys like the new story. There is going to be some disclaimers though.**

 **Disclaimer!:**

 **-Don't expect the story to have a consistent flow. The flow will depend on the song that I chose for each chapter.**

 **-I will be delving into some dark themes for some chapters(but ypu guys won't have to worry about it for some time.)**

 **-RWBY and The song "Sing to Me" are properties of their respective owners.**

 **Feel free to leave fave or follow, reviews are appreciated, and see you guys in the next one.**

 **-FIRE OUT-**


End file.
